You'll Be Fine, I Promise
by Supernaturalic
Summary: He's been there for him all the time, now it's time to return the favor and for once save his brother. Not Slash


**Hi! How's everyone doing?**

**Okay.. this is not my first fic here, just the second.. still a newbie.. yeah.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this one, I wrote it from my gut, didn't correct a word, didn't change any statement because I wanted it to be as direct and real from me as I can.**

**English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes, and if you happen to like this it would make me happy if you left a review and checked my other fic.**

* * *

You'll Be Fine, I Promise

"_It's okay Sammy, The medicine will kick in soon. Take it easy little brother" Dean said wiping Sam's sweat of his forehead with the towel folded in his hand. Sam was shivering and breathing heavily from his mouth, struggling to open his eyes, the fever was doing a god job exhausting the hell out of him even when he's not moving. Dean stretched himself on the chair near Sam's bed and reached his hand out to pick a thermometer of the night stand 2 feet away from him, he placed it in Sam's mouth and kept holding it since the kid was too weak to even hold it still between his lips till it beeped, Dean pulled it out and looked at it. "103. The medicine is working, Sammy. You'll be fine. I promise" He said as he cupped Sam's cheek with one hand and smiled._

_Sam wanted to smile back, wanted to reply. He watched as Dean took the water bowl of the night stand and went to add more ice cubes in it. He's been doing this for probably the 100__th__ time since the fever hit Sam 2 days ago, and he never for once whined about it. Despite all the tiredness, the coldness he felt as he rolled in every blanket they had in the motel room, the pain that took over his body, Sam felt okay. Their dad was away on a hunt since last week, typical, but it doesn't matter, he's not scared, Dean will take care of him, make him get better. Every time Dean says "You'll be okay, Sammy" he believed him, because Dean might be an asshole or a douche or an idiot, but he was always there for him no matter what, he took care of him and stood by him without Sam asking him to. He will never say that to Dean, but all what's on Sam's mind was "Thank you. I'll make sure to return the favor"_

* * *

**20 Years later**

Sam walked into Dean's room carrying a bowl filled with iced water and a small clean towel, he placed the bowl on the night stand and sat on the chair next to Dean's bed. He dipped the towel in the icy water then squeezed the extra water of it before rubbing Dean's face with it lightly, watching him reacts to the coldness on his skin. Dean was covered to his ears with a heavy blanket and he still looked like he was freezing underneath it. Sam placed his hand on Dean's forehead before standing up and walking to the desk and picking up a bottle of pills and a glass of water before going back to his seat.

"Dean, Dean" Sam said softly, almost whispering as he placed his hand lightly on the blanket where he supposed Dean's shoulder was. Dean slightly opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Dean.. Hey buddy, I need you to get up a little and take the medicine, okay? Just one pill and a sip of water, it'll help you sleep, okay?" Dean shut his eyes hard and swallowed, Sam took that as a yes and gently pulled the blanket off of Dean's shoulder and rolled his brother to his back before placing a hand under his head and quickly sitting behind him on the bed so Dean can rest his head on Sam's chest. Sam took a pill from the bottle and pushed it between his brother's sore lips to his mouth, brought the water glass right after it so Dean can shove the medicine down his throat. After what seemed like eternity, Dean managed to swallow the pill with all Sam's encouragements in his ears. "You good?" Sam asked, Dean nodded hard enough for Sam to feel his head moving against his chest.

"S.. Stay..?" Sam heard Dean say, it sounded like it was the loudest Dean can get with that sore throat of his, Sam brushed the top of his brother's head with his hand and looked down at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean" He pulled the blanket up again over Dean and almost stood up when Dean threw his hand over his knee.

"Stay.. here" Dean swallowed again, wasting all the voice he has on these two words while his eyes were closed, taking heavy uneven breaths.

Sam didn't realize he was crying until he tasted the saltiness of his tear running over his mouth, it took him every muscle in his body not to sob and make Dean uncomfortable. This wasn't something Dean would usually ask for, if in different situation he would probably push Sam away, telling him that being sick doesn't mean he get to have all the chick-flick moments he wants, but then again, Dean wasn't as Dean usually is since he got the mark. A long minute passed before he reacted. "Yeah, yeah. Sure". He sat on the bed properly, resting his back on the wall and pulling Dean gently closer to him till his chin just right on Dean's head. He held Dean tight in his arms like he held on every hope and will to save his brother. Sam wasn't going to watch his brother die, he's not going to let him die. He glanced down at Dean as the pain medicine started kicking in and his breath got more even and steady before resting his head on the wall and shutting his eyes. "You'll be fine, Dean. I promise"


End file.
